Digging Up Bones
by uchihapride98632
Summary: Driving to Georgia was the least of her worries. Finding her 'ex' husband and chewing him out for not signing the papers was too. Ending up in a crash and injuring herself, a disoriented girl and her companion, Samantha, meets an equally disoriented police officer as they make their way to Atlanta.


**Hi guys! So I had this story burning in my head for a long time. I know this chapter is going to aggravate you somewhat because I haven't revealed the character's name in this chapter. I just want to hear what everyone thinks of it, if I should go on with this story as well as the other one I'm writing, ****_Counting Bodies Like Sheep_****. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Digging Up Bones-Chapter 1: Outbreak**

The warm Georgia air hit decadently over her face. Her sweaty palms slid on the steering wheel of her Ford Explorer Sports Trac as sapphire eyes wandered from the road to the stone and golden band that was nestled on her ring finger. So many times the girl had wondered why she never took it off, most of them she was glad she didn't. Fifteen years she had kept the band on. The diamond was a new accessory from her soon to be ex-husband. Today was the day she was finally going to confront him and ask him why he's been waisting time on signing the papers. Making the drive from Louisiana to Georgia was rough enough as it was.

"Three years is long enough..." She grumbled under her breath, her Cajun accent thick with aggravation. Hearing a small whine come from her companion, the girl glanced over to her right. Sitting in the passenger seat and buckled up like a child, sat her best friend and dog, Samantha. The German Shepard had also been a gift. Smiling, she took her hand off the wheel to scratch the dog's chin, "What's wrong, Sam? You thirsty or somethin'?"

Her lips spread across her face as Sam wriggled in the doggie seatbelt excitedly. Her laughs and smile quickly disappated upon hearing _Digging Up Bones_ by Randy Travis playing lowly on the radio. Her heart clenched painfully at the song and it's words until an emergency message broadcast interrupted it.

"...with what seems to be a viral outbreak." She managed to turn it up to hear that part of the report, "Governer Deal has now declared the state of Georgia in a state of emergency. The National Guard has arrived in Atlanta and is placing all emergency protocol's into action. Citizen's living in a fifty mile radius is asked to come into Atlanta for safety where FEMA shelters are being set up."

Her brows furrowed in confusion and in agitation, "Damn, that bad?" she murmured, looking at Sam again, she placed her hand on her head, scratching her ear tenderly, "Looks like that fucked up our plans, huh?"

Sam whined and barked lightly, shaking her head. She couldn't help but smile at her dog. "...please stay within your homes until further notice." The broadcast had ended as a song from Brantley Gilbert started playing. Pulling on the side of the road, the girl leaned her seat back and reached behind her blindly, feeling for a bowl and a water bottle. Wiggling her fingers for any signs of the bottle, she smiled when she felt the coolness of Sam's water bowl. Grabbing it, she placed it in her lap as she stretched her arm back again to find the bottle.

"Now damn it, where is it?" She gritted as she turned onto her side to find the bottle. Her curly brown hair got in her face causing her to push it over her shoulder. Her eyes glanced the backseat before settling on the floorboards and groaned as she stretched as best as she could to reach it. The top of the bottle grazed her fingers as it fell on it's side within her reach. Grinning, she grabbed it and sat back up, pouring it into Sam's bowl. The shepard wagged her tail as her owner unbuckled her. Placing her front paws on the console, she bent her head down into the bowl, lapping it up greedily.

Hooking a leash to Sam's halter, the girl unlocked the doors to the truck and jumped out. After stretching her legs, the girl jogged over to the other side of the truck, opening the door and letting Sam out. Sam started jumping around wildly as her owner laughed walking down the side of the road. A little ways ahead, she noticed a man covered in blood stumbling around. Sam froze up instantly as she lowered her head. Sam's hackles raised and ears laid back as a warning growl rumbled in her throat.

"Sam, chill." Her owner said, "He probably needs help." Slowly walking closer, an uneasy feeling grew in the bottom of her stomach. The man groaned, a wild look in his eyes, "Sir? Are you alright?"

As the man came closer, his arms stretched out, his groans turned into snarls and hisses. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as the man became clearer revealing half of his face torn off and throat ripped out. Her hand flew up to her mouth to prevent a scream.

"Oh my god." She stammered out, backing up. The jerking movement of the man became quicker turning her uneasiness into horror. Spinning around, gripping Sam's leash, the both of them sprinted back to the truck where she slung the door open letting Sam jump in. Slamming the door shut, she locked the doors as the man slammed his bloody hands against the window. The girl screamed out in terror as she turned the key and floored the truck, jerking the man down onto the ground and under the tires, feeling the truck lift off the ground.

"Oh my god!" She yelled out again.

Turning her head, the bloody and mangled man began crawling. Pressing the pedal to the floor, the engine roared tearing down the road, her stomach clenching painfully in an attempt to vomit. Shaking her head, she looked to Sam fearfully.

"What the fuck's going on, Sam?"

Sam cocked her head and whined, licking her cheek. Wrapping an arm around her companion, the girl headed towards Atlanta.


End file.
